Past The Storm
by TheMidnightWhisp
Summary: Birthdays are great, except when you can't do anything because of the stormy weather and your traveling companion treats you like dirt as usual. But why does Linebeck have to be so mean? Why can't he just be nice... Just for once? It is Links birthday after all... (This may contain some LinkXLinebeck, just depends on how you look at it.) Gift!


**A/N: Okay, I have one thing to say about this... Happy birthday Wingscutdarkness! XD *throws confetti and random colorful objects in air* ;) Since I can't give you a proper gift this shall be my gift for you. *hug* I hope you like it. :D (This is the thing I've been planning since January. ^^ And the secret thing I've been talking about.)**

**-WARNING-**

**... *giggles insanely and runs away* X3**

**Enjoy!**

**~Whisp**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINK!" Ciela squealed as she fluttered over the blonde boys face excitedly.

Link groaned and rolled over in his bed.

"Get up birthday boy!" She yelled and started bouncing up and down, making sparkles flutter around her and onto Links face.

"Wha-?" He asked hazily as he slowly lifted his head, rubbing his eyes to get the fairy dust out of them.

"Happy birthday!" Ciela chirped again and spun around his head. "Come on! I have something for you!"

Link smiled and laughed a little at her excitement.

The small white fairy flew over to the door and started bobbing up and down. "Hey! Come on!" She urged. "It's already noon and I really want go outside!"

Link shook his head and smiled.

He stood up and yawned loudly, rubbing his eyes to get the crust and sleep out of them again. He moved over to his small dresser and grabbed his green tunic and hat, throwing it over the white under clothing he was wearing.

He was turning twelve today. It was the one day of the year where he could relax and just enjoy himself. He knew that finding the ghost ship was far more important but Ciela insisted that he take the day off. And Linebeck refused to go out to sea because of the 'storm' that was supposedly coming today.

Link sighed and walked towards the door where Ciela waited impatiently.

He opened the door and stepped outside to feel something cold splatter against his cheeks.

"Awe!" Ciela whined as Link glanced up at the sky to see heavy dark clouds pouring out rain over them. "We had a surprise for you at the beach! Now it's ruined!" The fairy continued to grumble a few other things about the weather that Link didn't quite catch.

He gave her a comforting smile as if to say that it was okay.

"Oh I know! Meet me at the milk bar in an hour!" She told him and raced away, leaving behind a trail of white sparkles.

Link laughed slightly at how excited she was about all this.

The small blonde boy glanced up at the dark sky again. His large eyes grew a little sad at the sight, he was hoping for it to be sunny toady... Not that he hated the rain, he enjoyed it actually, but it would have been nice to have gone swimming today with the other kids here for once. Since he was almost always on some adventure or trying to find the ghost ship, Link had never really gotten to do any kid things. But maybe today wouldn't so bad, even if it was raining he could still have fun with Ciela and whatever she had planned.

A deep growl came from the sky and lightning soon followed with another rumble, shooting across the sky in a flash and making the young boy jump slightly.

Link decided that he wouldn't let the rain get him down. 'I'll go see how Linebeck is today...' He decided. Link doubted Linebeck would know, or even remember, about his birthday, but that didn't bother him. He knew Linebeck well enough to know that it wasn't personal, the captain was just 'self absorbed' as most people put it.

Link ran from Oshios house and over the stone bridge by the rushing waterfall, the loud noise of the water filling his ears as his boots tapped over the rocks quickly.

Puddles of water were quickly forming over the ground, reflecting the grey sky above, and splattering everywhere as Link raced over them.

"Happy birthday Link!" One of the kids nearby called as he splashed around in the mud puddles, giggling with a few others as they too wished Link a happy birthday.

Link blushed slightly and smiled at them in thanks. Feeling a bit better about today already. He went past the small shop and quickly peeked his head inside.

Link frowned slightly when he saw that the bomb bag that had caught his eye earlier was gone. 'Oh well... Maybe Beetle has one for sale...' Link thought and decided that next time he was out on sea he would find Beetle to see if he had any larger bomb bags.

Link moved away from the shop and continued towards the docks.

His boots tapping matched the drops of rain that splattered down on the creaking planks on the docks. The sea ahead of him was a deep grey, waves were slashing at each other and the wind screamed over them as if it were furious at every thing that dared to go near it. The storm just seemed... endless.

Link shook that thought out of his head as he walked up to a familiar ship and walked up the plank onto it.

The ship was the same as it always was. The wooden decks had slight cracks in them, but the paint on the wood was always kept fresh, Linebeck never allowed his precious ship to look old or faded, and then there was the smell... It was of faint salt and crisp water, Link quite enjoyed that smell. Which was intensified by the rain that started to pound harder onto everything below the stormy clouds.

Link was careful as he walked over the deck and into the main cabin, not wanting to slip over the soaking planks. He opened up the door and walked in until he came across Linebecks room.

He slowly opened the door and peeked in to see Linebeck looming over his desk with a huge mag of the four seas printed on it.

"... Linebeck?" Link asked softly, walking into the other mans room cautiously.

"What?!" Lineback snapped and turned around, his expression filled with annoyance, making Link jump slightly from his harsh tone. "Oh, it's you kid. Did you see the weather out there?" He asked, his face slowly growing into a satisfied smirk.

"Uh-." Link started but was cut off.

"Didn't I tell you there was going to be a storm today? I did, didn't I? Well you can tell sparkles that next time I say there's a storm coming she better listen." He smirked defiantly. "A captain has a nose for that kind of thing." He stated defiantly, tapping his nose proudly.

Link nodded politely in return.

"Did you need something? Or are you just here to pester me?" Linebeck asked in annoyance.

Link shook his head. "Uh-.. No, I was just seeing how you were-..."

"Well, you've seen me. Now scram kid! I've got work to do!" Linebeck snapped and turned back to his desk.

Link opened his mouth to ask him something, but thought better of it. "Oh... Okay then, see you later." Link half mumbled.

Lineback muttered, "Yeah yeah, bye now." With a tone that screamed at Link to just get lost already.

Link left the ship and sighed once he was outside. What did he expect? That Linebeck may have actually been nice to him for once? No... Link new better that Linebeck only found him to be annoying. Always yelling at him and telling him to scram or go do something useful. Never using his real name... 'Always a kid... No matter what, I'll always be a kid to him...' But Link couldn't help but want him to be nice to him... Just for him to see Link, not as an annoying kid, but as an actual person. Just as Link.

But he knew that would be hopeless.

'But that's okay!' He thought, trying to cheer himself up. 'Ciela is excited for me and that's all I need! ...' He leaned back against one of the docks wooden posts and bowed his head, making blonde locks of hair fall over his distant expression. He felt cold inside. But not from the weather.

Cool pricks of rain still managed to poke at his cheeks and make him shiver though. His hair was dripping with water and the same could be said for his clothes. He shivered slightly at the cool breeze that whistled by, sending chills across his exposed arms.

Link sighed and looked up to watch his breath swirl around lazily in front of him.

It was really cold.

Link shivered again and decided to head back to Oshios house. Ciela would find him when she was ready for him for whatever 'surprise' she had planned for him. He couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement of what it would be like to have a surprise birthday gift. Though, knowing about it meant that it was only half a surprise, but still, he was content with it.

Even if Linebeck was being a jerk as usual.

He sighed, 'Don't think about him. That's not important. Why should it bug me? He's always like this...' His mind rambled.

'And now I'm over thinking it.' He sighed again.

He had to distract himself.

"Hmm, well there were monsters behind Oshios house..." He smiled, it would be nice to go running around hunting monsters, even if it was stormy out.

* * *

"_**HIIIIYAA**_!" Link yelled out as his sword smashed into the red bobbled headed creature that roamed around him.

He smiled at his fallen foes, feeling satisfied and victorious that he was able to defeat them all so easily.

He rubbed his wrist over his forehead, his wet hair plastered to his face from the rain and sweat. The cool air around him didn't bug him that much now either.

He sighed and decided that he should head back to Oshios house and see if Ciela was done yet.

Link looked up again in hope that the clouds may have thinned out more, but they only appeared to have grown darker and heavier drops of rain poked at him mockingly as he walked to Oshios house.

Once inside he grabbed a nearby towel from a draw and started to dry himself off, rubbing his scalp with the towel vigorously to get all the water out. 'Might as well try to go to the milk bar without being soaked.'

Link glanced out the window through the towel on his head and sighed softly. Still raining. But he wasn't going to let that bring him down! He smiled slightly to himself. 'So what if it's raining? I can still have fun today even without Linebeck- ' He cut off his thoughts and bowed his head a little. 'Even with the storm...' His mind corrected itself.

Link lifted his head and removed the towel, deciding he should go to the milk bar and see what Ciela had in mind for him.

He walked over to the old wooden door and hesitated for just a second before racing outside, trying to get there quickly and not let the rain soak him again.

He passed over the stone bridge, his boots making the large puddles of water splash up around him. In town was even worse, giant mud puddles covered the path ahead of him and the grass looked more like some green sea then anything else. Like a great flood was coming into their island.

When he reached the milk bar he knocked loudly on the door, so they would hear him over the pounding rain and booming thunder.

He stepped inside and gasped. Water covered the floor and the bar tender was waving his arms around in a panic.

Ciela saw Link and she fluttered up to him.

"Uhh- Oh, hi Link!" She got out. "Umm, well we were almost done and-" She continued to ramble.

Link didn't have to hear an explanation to know what happened. Party decorations and streamers hung from the ceiling dripping wet. Cups and vases were placed on chairs, tables, and the counter to catch the water dripping from the roof. And it all looked like a great big mess.

"-I'm so sorry!" Ciela cried and fluttered around him. "None of this is going right at all!"

Link gave her a weak smile. "It's okay, really. Did you need any help cleaning up in here?"

"Oh no!" Ciela gasped. "No we can handle it!"

Link gave her nod. "I think I'll go back to Oshios house. I'm pretty tired." He half lied.

"Oh... Are you sure?" Ciela asked.

Link nodded and smiled at her as he left the small bar. He sighed to himself after he closed the door.

"Well... This is great..." He muttered and started back to Oshios house.

"Hey kid!" A familiar voice shot out at him.

Link mentally groaned. He just wanted to sleep, and forget about his stupid birthday already, he really didn't want to have to deal with Linebeck right now.

"Hey! I'm talking to you kid!" He yelled as he marched up to him, his arms holding up another blue jacket over his head to keep himself dry.

"What?" Link snapped back. "What do you want?"

Linebeck frowned at him. "Don't talk to your captain like that." He titled his chin upward defiantly. "Other wise I might not help you find your little friend."

Link sighed again. "Fine. Did you need something?" He asked a lot nicer.

"That's better. Now I was thinking, that since you're stuck on this island today, you should run on up to the temple there and find some treasure for me- er I mean us." He gave him a lop sided grin.

Link stared at him as if he were insane. Which probably wasn't too far from the truth.

"Are you kidding me?" Link asked him.

Linebeck frowned. "Kid, can you imagine all of the loot in there? And without sparkles to freak out at us we could-!"

"Just leave me alone!" Link yelled, cutting him off.

Now it was Linebecks turn to stare in shock and confusion.

"Kid-?" He started, a little confused.

Link just shook his head. "Sorry... I'm just tired..." He mumbled and turned to go to Oshios house again.

Linebeck stared after him, dumbfounded. Unable to understand why the kid was so angry.

When Link reached the house he flopped down on the nearest bed, not caring to dry himself off or bother changing, and easily slipped into sleep as his head hit the pillow, tears streaming down his cheeks and down to his bed. As if he needed more water around. He shuddered and cried softly into his blanket. Wanting desperately to sleep away this awful day.

* * *

Linebeck stared after the blonde kid as he walked away from him.

"What's his problem?" He wondered out loud. His request wasn't that demanding or terrible and it would benefit them both. Well... More so Linebeck then anyone else but that was besides the point, the kid didn't have to freak out like that.

Link had said he was tired but Linebeck couldn't help but wonder if he was only using that as an excuse.

Linebeck walked into the milk bar to try and see if sparkles would tell him what the heck was going on today.

"Hey sparkles-!?" Linebeck started but was cut off at the huge mess in front of him.

Water covered the floor and dropped from the ceiling. Colored streamers soaked and hanging messily around the room. And there was a banner. It was wet and the paint was barely visible but it almost looked like-

"Happy... Birthday... Li-" It wasn't his birthday so it must have been-

Linebecks eyes grew wide slightly. 'So that was it...'

"You!" Ceila scowled and fluttered up to him angrily. "You selfish little man!" She yelled and flew around. "How could you be so mean to Link today!"

"How would you know if I was-?!" He started to yell back.

"Oh I saw you outside there!" She shouted. "Why do you gotta be so mean to him? Huh? He's done nothing but help everyone and he's never asked for anything in return!"

Linebeck frowned slightly. That was true. The kid had never demanded that someone should pay him back after helping him, he always smiled and would just take a thanks as a simple payment it would seem.

Ciela continued to yell at Linebeck about this, calling him selfish and egotistical amoung other things.

Finally he couldn't take listening to her anymore, so instead of yelling at her and possibly smashing her into the wall, he spun on his heel and stormed out of the milk bar.

* * *

Link was awoken by a tapping noise on the door, which was growing into more annoyed knocks.

"Kid!? Hey kid, wake up!" Linebeck shouted through the door.

He glanced around the room to see it was pitch black outside, the storm still raging on as lighting flashed brightly in the stormy night sky.

Another loud bang sounded throughout the room.

"Hurry up kid! It's freezing out here!" Linebeck snapped.

Link frowned in confusion and got up, walking over to the door to open it. Linebeck stood there, hugging himself and shivering against the cool rain and cold wind. Lightning flashed behind him, making him look even more frightful to Link as he loomed over him through the doorframe.

"Come on kid! I don't have all night." He growled through chattering teeth.

Link only stared.

Linebeck glared and grabbed his wrist, momentarily noticing how warm the smaller boy felt. "Come on," He growled. "It's freezing out here."

And without another word, Linebeck pulled the kid down the path and into the small town. The rain had gotten heavier and Link couldn't stop his body from shivering wildly from how cold it was tonight. He wanted desperately to go back to bed and curl up with a warm blanket and sleep away this storm. But Linebeck kept a firm grip around his wrist as he pulled him onto the docks.

"W-where's Ciela?" Link stuttered out as he followed Linebeck down the docks and to his ship.

"She's not here." He said plainly as he stepped onto his ship with him.

Link frowned and tried to speak, but he was shivering so badly now, he wasn't even sure if his blue lips could form any words.

"W-what are we d-doing h-here?" Link asked.

"Shut your trap kid and get inside." Linebeck growled. "We're going for a sail."

"B-but the storm!" Link shouted as he glanced at the large and angry waves out at sea. Daring them to try and sail them.

Linebeck pushed him inside the cabin. "Stay here and don't touch anything!" He snapped and closed the cabin door.

Link moved up to the glass window and rubbed away the mist and dew that formed on the glass with his sleeve. He watched Linebeck with wide eyes as he prepared the ship for sail in the pouring rain.

When Linebeck finished with the sails, and pulled up the anchor, the ship slowly lurched forward, the waves lapping up against it and making it sway back and forth.

Linebeck gritted his teeth against the cold and grabbed the helm to steer the ship as it moved away from the docks, the winds catching the sails and forcing them forward, as if they wanted them to go out into the storm.

'What is he doing?!' Link thought. 'This storm is too much for his ship!' He stared in horror at the waves that swooped up in front of them.

Link shivered and grabbed a blanket near by and wrapped it around him self, his body desperately taking in the little warmth it possessed.

He then glanced outside again and his expression grew worried. 'He looks so cold out there...' Link thought, the mans hair was splattered around his face and whipping around him stiffly from being half frozen.

Link shuddered. They shouldn't be out in a storm like this! What was Linebeck thinking? They'll probably be killed because of this!

Link shivered again and hugged the blanket closer around him. He then frowned and walked outside onto the deck. The ship wavered back and forth, making Links footsteps wobble with it. He moved behind Linebeck shakily and reached up to wrap the blanket over his shoulders. Linebeck jumped in surprise and whipped around to see Link.

"Kid?! I told you to stay inside! What are you doing out here?!" He yelled.

"I j-just-... You l-looked so c-cold out here..." Link started sheepishly.

Linebeck glowered at him. "Get back inside now or else-!"

But he was cut off as a giant wave slammed onto the ship, cold water lashing around them and then off the other side. Link gasped as the ice cold water encased him, making his heart and lungs freeze for a second. His feet slipped and he fell down on the deck hard, wincing at the pain that shot through him. Link looked up at Linebeck once the water stopped pushing him, stood shakily, and moved towards him again, a little more wobbly this time.

Linebeck grabbed the helm again and turned it towards the next wave that approached them, making the nose of the ship lift up and then down quickly over the wave. The force caused Link to stumble back as waves shot up around the ships sides and deck again.

"Please," Linebeck started. "Go back inside." He finished a little softly.

Link stared at him in confusion. Not understanding what any of this meant. But if Linebeck was actually acting a little nice, it must be important.

Link nodded and turned around, rushing back inside the somewhat dry cabin.

Linebeck sighed, his breath swirling in front of him, and hugged the blanket closer around him. Taking comfort in it, though it was cold, he felt a little bit warmer because Link was kind enough to give it to him. But he couldn't think of that now. he had to focus on the ship. He continued to steer the ship over the hectic waves that clawed at them mercilessly.

He just had to get out of this storm, for Link.

* * *

"Hey kid..." A voice came to Links ears as he curled up into a tighter ball on the lumpy, messed up bed.

Link crinkled his nose slightly and slowly opened his eyes to see Linebeck.

"Uh-... What-?" He started, trying to remember how he had fallen asleep in his cabin.

Then it came back, the storm, the ship, all the water rushing over the docks and floorboards, Linebeck looking like he was going to die from being so cold and wet...

"Come on, I want to show you something." Linebeck continued as he walked out of the cabin.

Link frowned and followed. The ship wasn't jerking back and forth like before, instead, it was calmly swaying, just how he remembered all the other times he had been on a ship before. The feeling was comforting and soothing. He stepped outside to see it was still dark, but not as dark as before, the dark blue sea in front of him was calmer than before and wavering gently.

Link looked around and stared in shock as he saw the dark clouds behind them. Lightning flashed from a distance and he could see the night sky cutting a line with the storm clouds. A dark silver lining.

Linebeck watched him stare at the storm clouds over the island and decided that it would be best if he just told him.

"Hey kid!" Linebeck snapped angrily.

"Y-yeah?" Link asked, a little nervous now, thinking he had done something wrong.

Linebeck smiled ever so slightly in amusement. "Look up." He commanded.

Link frowned and slowly looked up above him and gasped. The stars-... It was so clear out. They were poking out and sparking in the dark sky, now being able to shine from the clouds being so far away. There were so many clusters of stars in different shapes and patterns, they reflected off the water as well, looking like shivering gems. Some were larger then others and some could only be visible by looking just off to the side of them. Link couldn't help but stare at how wonderful they looked tonight.

Linebeck smiled slightly as he watched the kids mouth hang open at how many clear stars there were.

"It's-... It's amazing..." Link breathed out.

"Yeah... It is." Linebeck agreed and looked up as well after a moment.

Link sat down cross legged on the deck, staring up at the stars as if he could just stay there forever and watch them.

Linebeck watched him for a moment and then moved to sit beside him. Link didn't even notice how odd it was for the captain to sit next to him without grumbling in protest, all he could see were the stars dancing slightly in the night sky.

They sat there in silence, though it wasn't awkward, it was more peaceful. The ship gently rocked back and forth from the small waves lapping against it, the wind was all but a faint sigh on the back of their necks, and the crisp air was cool enough to make them shiver slightly in a pleasant way. But the sky... Above them it was clear and calm, while several miles away it was covered in darkness and lightning filled clouds.

Link couldn't stop himself from staring in complete awe at the stars above him, but something caught his eyes suddenly, a bright flash, shooting across the sky for a second.

"Hey!" Link shouted as he stood, staring at the spot where the light had been. "Did you see that?!" He asked excitedly.

"What?" Linebeck asked, glancing at the blonde boy.

Link gasped as he saw another shoot across. "There's another!" He exclaimed.

"... A shooting star?" Linebeck guessed.

Link looked at him and smiled kindly. "... Yeah." His gaze returned to the sky and he sat back down.

Linebeck watched him for a moment longer and smiled slightly to himself.

Link closed his eyes and whispered something under his breath that Linebeck didn't catch.

"What?" He asked the kid.

Link kept his eyes closed for a second longer before tuning to him, grinning.

"I had to make a wish." He explained. "When you see a shooting star and make a wish, it'll come true!"

Linebeck scoffed. "Kid that's all a bunch of nonsen-." He cut himself off when he realized that what he was saying was mean. So he quickly covered it up as he saw Links expression start to fall. "Uh-..Well uh- ... What did you wish for?" He asked a little awkwardly.

Links grin returned and he shook his head. "I can't say!" He looked at him, his bright deep blue eyes entrancing Linebecks attention completely. "Other wise it won't come true." He smiled brightly and then looked back up at the sky again.

Linebeck frowned and looked up as well. 'How strange. I wonder if it's true..' A sly idea came to his mind and he started to look for more shooting stars.

Maybe they would grant him loads of shiny treasure and a new ship!

Linebeck stopped himself in mid thought of all the gold he could get when he remembered that this was Links birthday. He shouldn't be so selfish now.

Link took in a deep breath and leaned back on his hands as he watched the night sky, feeling more relaxed now then he had the entire day. He had gotten use to the coldness now, and he felt a small smile playing on his lips. This was very nice of Linebeck to sail him out of that storm to have a moment of peace. He was actually being nice... Strange considering the captains reputation with him but Link really did appreciate it.

"Alright kid," Linebeck started as he sighed slightly. He lifted his arm and pointed to a cluster of stars. "Over there, that's Ursa Major, the big bear. And over there is Ursa Minor, the little bear, and the star at the end of the little bears tail is Polaris, the North Star. Now if you look carefully you can see-.." As he spoke he pointed with his finger to each constellation. Continuing to the others around them like the queen Cassiopeia and the dragon Draco and so on. Explaining each briefly and their connection with the others.

Link listened in fascination and glanced at Linebeck for a second before returning his gaze to the stars that were being named by the captain while letting out a small yawn.

He smiled a bit more as a sudden realization came into his mind.

His wish had come true.

* * *

A bright shooting star shot across the sky with a small sparkle of light. The first Linebeck had found tonight because of not being able to look in time when Link found the first two.

"Kid look! There's another!" Linebeck told him, thinking that that would cheer him up more. He had been awfully quiet for the past little bit, and Linebeck was beginning to think that the kid was bored of this already.

But instead of hearing a reply, Linebeck felt the kid beside him lean against his arm suddenly. Linebeck frowned slightly and tried to push him off. They may be friends right now but that didn't mean he'd want the kid leaning on him all the time now.

"Hey kid, you're-" He froze when he saw that the kid had his eyes close, his body completely relaxed and his chest rising and falling slowly. "Uh-" Linebeck stared at the sleeping boy in wonder. Links blonde hair brushed against his closed eyes and looked a bit tousled. His cheeks were slightly flushed as well and his body seemed to have gone limp as he leaned against Linebeck in his sleep.

Linebeck couldn't help the blush that crept to his own cheeks as he watched the other boy sleep beside him. He could see the goosebumps on his neck and he glanced away quickly, trying to stop his cheeks from growing warmer.

The captain then tried to, very awkwardly, take off his jacket without waking up Link. Once he got it off he wrapped it around the back of Links shoulders and let him lie down on his lap. The jacket was huge on the kids small frame but at least it would keep him warm.

He watched him for a moment, seeing how peaceful and innocent he looked and he felt his gaze soften. The kid had been through so much, and he always seemed to keep smiling about it. Always working hard, determined and kind. A true hero.

"You really are something... You know that kid?" He said softly as he brushed away some of the blonde locks from the boys face, feeling a small smile play on his lips as the boy curled up closer to him and let out a small sigh.

Linebeck pressed his lips on the top of the boys blonde head and murmured.

"Happy birthday, Link."

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
